Technical Field
The present invention relates to an art of an engine having an EGR device.
Background Art
Conventionally, an engine in which fuel is injected to a combustion chamber and burnt in the combustion chamber is known. The engine has an intake path which guides air sucked from the outside (intake air) to an inside of the combustion chamber of the engine, and the intake path has an intake manifold for distributing the intake air (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
An engine which has an EGR device supplying a part of exhaust gas to an intake path is also known. By circulating the part of the exhaust gas to the intake path by the EGR device, nitrogen oxide in the exhaust gas can be reduced so as to improve fuel efficiency at the time of increase of load.